Finals Week
by leehongbinkr
Summary: A college au in which best friends Eren and Historia can't handle studying for freshman finals, and depend on each other to drive out the stress and madness. [m/f; two-shot; erekuri; part one - angst; part two - smut; profanity used, be warned]


A/N: I've been fighting the urge to read the next chapter of SNK because... I don't know, I'm scared lol. But I was looking through my old screenshots folder and found when Eren and Historia were alone talking and completely forgot I shipped them omfg. And I haven't found a whole lot of peopl who ship them so sighs n_n Enjoy !

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" she shrieked, tearing a sheet of notepaper into a ball and tossing it at the wall.

"Whoa, there," Eren whistled as he entered Historia's dorm room, picking up the marred and innocent paper. "Someone's tense."

Her eyes were slits, glaring at him menacingly. "You're not taking Physics 222, so glady fuck off. You're lucky you're a genius and can breeze through school so easily," she spat.

He grinned, pulling up her computer desk chair to sit on while facing her. "Look what I brought," he sang, bringing a plastic bag which was dangling by his fingers to view.

Her expression softened, her pretty eyes coming out. "Is that why you weren't in class this morning?"

Eren tossed her the bag, tipping the chair forward, his elbows leaning on it. "Yeah, the line wasn't that long this time, too. You should've came with."

That put her in a mood (again), a scoff escaping her lips. Without speaking, she tactfully pulled out transparent box containing a rare honey melon flavored cake she had loved since they were kids.

"It looks so good!" she cried, her tongue running the surface of her lips. His eyes were focused on her, lips curved into a half smile. "Eat it now, before the stress gets to you and you won't eat," he implored, getting to his feet.

She looked up, watching him back up against the wall. "Do you want some, too? You went all the way to the city, I mean-"

"No, it's fine. I have to study for my English exam tomorrow, anyways. It's not exactly my best subject," he shrugged, rubbing his eyes.

She raised her right eyebrow, putting the cake aside on her bed. "You're alright, right?"

He nodded, giving her a pained smile. "I'm gonna go now, so good luck studying. And enjoy the cake."

* * *

He wanted to explode. Surprise prompts were definitely inot/i his thing, especially since he was the type to prepare for what he knew was coming. Staring at the example prompts on his laptop screen, Eren attempted to breathe evenly to get a grip on what to expect.

_It has often been said that what we value can be determined only by what we sacrifice. Consider how this statement applies to a character from a novel or play. Select a character that has deliberately sacrificed, surrendered, or forfeited something in a way that highlights that character's values. Then write a well-organized essay in which you analyze how..._

Eren exited from the page, his heart pounding. "I'm not ready for this," he exclaimed in his head. Every subject was above mastery for him, except for English literature; he was a pro at mathematics, the sciences, any sort of history course, even humanities courses he excelled at. But English... no.

The door to his room opened, Historia entering.

"Hey, is everything okay?" he asked, turning his seat towards her.

She shut the door, shaking her head. She looked as white as a ghost, her face emotionless.

"Take a seat," he offered, motioning to his bed. Checking his wristwatch, he read aloud, "It's nine fifty-two, are you done studying? Did you have the cake?"

She looked into his eyes, bloodshot. "I studied, and then passed out, and... I'm scared for tomorrow."

He swallowed, nodding. "Same."

"I feel so dumb, since it's not even an entrance exam or anything like that... I think I have exam anxiety, if that's even a thing."

He nodded again, moving from his seat to next to her. Breathing heavily, he faced his body towards her. "Did you study everything you needed to for tomorrow? It's the last day of finals, do you wanna get back now?"

She looked into his eyes, which were shaking with fear. "I'm scared," she confessed. "Eren, I'm so scared. My mom-"

"I know," he interrupted, facing forward.

"If I get bad grades, she's gonna hit me again, and my dad..."

"_I know_," he breathed again, a pinch of frustration hinted in his voice; Eren hated Historia's father. "All you need to do is study really, really hard. You had the second highest grade point average in high school for all four years, you'll do fine, okay?" he assured, grabbing her wrist.

"That doesn't make me feel better," she responded, quietly.

"Well, fuck, Historia!" he yelled. "You know I suck at words, I'm not good at comforting anyone when they feel so shitty. I'm sorry you have your test anxiety, I have stress right now, too, it's not just you, okay? I can't handle this spontaneous essay prompt they're gonna throw at us tomorrow, my heart is about ready to pop out of my chest just thinking about it. You're jealous because I'm a genius, but I'm not, I don't feel like one. So, please, give me like an hour to fix my head because I feel really afraid right now."

She was staring at him intently, her chest rising and falling.

When he realized all the horrible things he had just said, he shut his eyes, running his fingers through his hair. "Ah, Historia, I'm sorry..."

"No, it's fine," she said flatly, getting to her feet. "Good luck tomorrow."

And with that, she was gone.


End file.
